1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus to detect hardware intrusion into a protected enclosure without requiring electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous applications where it is desirable to be able to detect intrusion into a protected enclosure. The “intrusion” could be unauthorized opening, disassembly, or other attempt to gain access to the protected enclosure. The protected enclosure could contain, for example, proprietary hardware, security equipment, or fee collection or metering equipment. To provide protection to portable equipment or equipment without applied power (such as during storage or shipment), the intrusion detection means must also operate without electrical power. Thus there is a need for a cost-effective, reliable, digitally-compatible, non-reversible sensor that can detect intrusion without the need for battery or other electrical power. This invention satisfies all of these requirements.